Countdown and then Countforward
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: "First there is the countdown to then you can start to count forward" / My take about "Countdown"  This is set in the middle of the episode more less . / I hope you enjoy it!


Note: Like some of you, after watching the Canadian promo I wrote this. It´s short story.

**Count-down and then Count-forward**

**They were already freezing. First she fainted, and then he did. She was in his arms, her head in his chest. Despite the situation, they looked peaceful, like if they were in the place they wanted to be.**

**Many thoughts had been passing into their heads in the time there, many feelings. **

**Castle managed to decide his next steps if they get go out. He could discern his feelings. He realized three things: He loved her, he wanted her and he will fight for her.**

**Kate accepted her feelings. She got to recognize what kind of man Castle is. And the most important things she got to know is that she want him, and no matter when, she is going to be with him. He is the man he was looking for. That man who always is at her side no matter what, the man she is capable to be at his side to help him and love him, the kind of man she knows could be the one.**

**With all of those inner feelings and thoughts, they left the freezer when Ryan and Esposito found them, thanks to the call of a worried Alexis looking for her father. The girl knew that something was wrong when he sent her away with her grandmother.**

**With all of those inner feelings and thoughts, they woke up at the hospital, and then they went home. **

**Neither of them knew how to act just now, so they decided wait until the other day.**

**In the meantime, Castle talked with his family in the living room…**

_Mother, I could have die there, with Kate in my arms. The whole world went down for me. Nothing in my life almost had meaning anymore. The only thing I could think was about her, about me not telling her about my feelings. It was awful._

_I know, Richard, I am so sorry. But you are alive, she is alive. Maybe you should make that worth. Life gives you both a second chance. _

_I know and this time I am going to make it worth. I promise._

_Dad, maybe you should go see her if you feel okay. _

_Do you think? _

_Yes, if her boyfriend is in Haiti like you said, perhaps she is alone fighting with all of this. _

_You are right. I will go change. I love you Alexis, and I love you mother._

…**and Kate talked with her friend in her bedroom.**

_Girl, talk to me. I know you feel terrible, you almost die. Castle almost dies._

_Lanie, is more than terrible how I feel. You know, being there, freezing in Castle's arms, thinking about my life, about what I have and what I don´t, it was horrible situation. I realized a lot of things… _

_Things like Castle not being so bad?_

_Yeah… I realized I care about him like he cares about me. I like him, Lanie. And maybe even I love him. One of the many things I thought being still there was: He is rich, he has a family, he has a career, why he chooses anyway go behind me in a dangerous situation during a danger moment knowing that a bomb is out there? He sent her daughter and mother away. He could go with them and be safe, but he didn´t. _

_You know the answers to that, Kate._

_I know. And at the same time I was thinking all of that, I thought: Why Josh is not here? He left without even say goodbye. I could have died without he even knows about it. He is not the guy I want. He is amazing in paper but is not who I need in my life. So…_

_So?_

_Life gave me a second chance, and I am terrified, but I am going to make it worth, Lanie. I Have to do it. I don´t know how, but I am going to find the way._

_I am glad about that, girl. You already did something to make it worth. You recognized it _

**Suddenly, a knock at Kate´s door…**

_Are you expecting someone?_

_No. My dad just called me; I already talked with the guys…_

**Lanie opened the door, Castle was there with a gift in his hands. **

_Hey, Lanie._

_Hey, Castle. How are you?_

_I am better, thanks. Is Kate here, isn´t she?_

_Of course she is. I leave the two of you alone, I have work waiting for me. She is in her bedroom. _

_Okay, thanks._

_Bye, Castle. Take care of here._

_Bye._

**He walked until her bedroom´s door and knocked softly the door. **

_Kate… it´s me, Castle… Can I come in?_

_Yeah, come in, Castle._

**He went inside. She was trying to sit down in the bed. **

_Hey, how are you feeling? Wait, I help you._

_Is okay, thanks. My chest hurt a bit but I am good, and you?_

_I am Fine. Last night was awful, but today I am high-quality. _

**She smiled and he smiled. **

_I have something for you._

**He gave the gift to her. She opened it. **

_Really, a penguin plush? _

_Well, actually they are two penguin plush holding hands. It is a little something to remember our not very pleasant experience together. _

_It is impressive … you are very sweet, Castle. Thanks! They are lovely! _

_I am glad you like it._

_Please take a sit, I don´t bite. _

_Too bad!_

**She rolled her eyes. He took a sit over the bed facing her. They looked at each other and smiled. **

_Alexis and my mother send you their best regards. _

_Thanks! How are they?_

_They were frightened, but now they are better._

_Of course they were. They thought you die, Castle. My father was frightened too._

_Yeah, It was a pretty huge and unattractive situation, isn´t it? I really thought I lost you there, Kate. _

_I am sorry, Castle… I didn´t want it to put you on danger like that. You have a life to live, I am so sorry… _

_Kate… I wanted to be there with you… I am not going to leave you on your own until you ask me that, okay? You have a life to live too… and we are alive now, you should live it…._

_Castle… Can I ask you something? _

_Of course you can._

_Without second reading or meaning, can you hug me?_

_Of course I can._

**They smiled each other, and he hugged her, very strongly and with a lot of love... **


End file.
